Exam Fever
by Marochre
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu, AU] Pointless little piece about Naruto's restlessness during a threehour, midyear history exam, and his quest to annoy Sasuke who is sitting in front of him.


A/N: I've just had mid-term exams… so that event more or less inspired this. It doesn't have much direction, and no plot to speak of… it's just a short little… thing. I guess you can say it uses the same AU Sasuke and Naruto that I used in Exploring Your Textuality, if you conjure up in your mind that one of them moved schools or something. Apologies for any OOCness but I think I avoided it relatively well!

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think I have an arse anymore. It's gone. It's definitely not on my chair, or else I'd feel it. I hate three-hour exams.

This exam has made no sense to me, not from the very first word. Sure, I've finished it… but right now all I can read on the pale yellow pages in front of me are the words 'Annoy Sasuke'. I'm pretty sure I didn't actually write them, or at least I hope I didn't. The First World War doesn't have a whole lot to do with Sasuke.

He's right in front of me. Everyone else's pens are making annoying, clicking noises on the pages, but Sasuke's trademark light blue click-pen is gliding along noiselessly. He seems so peaceful, just writing all kinds of intelligent crap.

I just _have_ to annoy him.

We're in mid-year exams right now. They don't feel overly important. In fact, they seem so insignificant that I don't understand why I'm here. Sasuke admits that he doesn't care much either, but it's in his nature to want to, you know, achieve things. I guess it's easier for him, and not so easy for me.

Either way though, I've finished my exam and would like nothing more than to leave. I don't like being in these rooms. You aren't allowed to speak, aren't allowed to fidget, hell you aren't allowed to turn your head to the side. I don't like being silent. Before we walked in here, Sasuke said that this exam will be the first time since we met each other that I'll have to be quiet around him. He said it like it was a blessing, but I'm not insulted. I'm just going to make him sorry.

His feet are crossed under his chair. If I slump in my chair a little bit and stretch my legs, I can probably touch them… there we go. I've tapped them. He jumps a bit, and then sighs and starts writing again. I'm going make him wish he could speak. But how can I do that without being removed from the room?

I can't send him a text message… our phones are at the front of the room, and mine has already gone off once, a quiet meowing ring tone that had everyone sitting and wondering if someone had smuggled a small cat into the exam hall. I don't know who it could be from. Seeing as the only person who ever texts me is Sasuke, it's probably just the phone company advertising something.

I'm the only one in the back row. Sasuke is directly in front of me, so he's the only one who will hear me when I pick up my pen and start clicking it. So I do. I reach my hands over my desk and click, click, click. I'm running low on energy and ideas, this is the best I can do. I change rhythm suddenly, and notice that Sasuke is trying to tap his foot along with it. I don't know why. But I've thrown him off, which is nice.

I tap his feet again with mine. He reacts quickly, and traps my foot under his heel. I bite back a laugh. I love annoying him. I consider ripping my note paper into tiny pieces and throwing them into his hair but I'm pretty sure I won't even get so much as a hug after this exam if I do anything like that.

"Pens down, everyone."

Awesome. It's done. The teacher moves swiftly around the room, taking our exam papers, and says some crap I don't listen to. I'm just thinking about how it will feel to finally have my arse back.

"You getting up, loser?"

I look up, and see Sasuke looking down at me, looking annoyed but relieved.

"Yep," I reply, and reach out my hand. "Help me up?"

Sasuke sighs and grabs my hand, pulling me up roughly. He's a skinny thing, but he's stronger than he looks.

"Fuck you, I wish I didn't lend you that pen."

I laugh, and take a few seconds to let go of his hand. People here aren't very accepting, but I indulge in small pleasures when I can.

"Shush. You know you love me." I grin and walk toward the front of the room. Everyone else is filing out, talking at a million miles an hour after three hours of silence.

I stop walking, so Sasuke falls into step with me. "You better drive us home, right now. I have a lot of pent up energy," I say, and tug on a lock of his dark hair.

"I bet you do."


End file.
